


No Sun at Day, No Moon at Night

by featherbrain



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo & Artemis - Freeform, Chiron POV, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Outsiders POV, bad haiku involved, hurt!Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherbrain/pseuds/featherbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is kicked off Olympus and Apollo soon joins her. How is the world suppose to cope without the Sun and Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite of this story as I wrote the original when I was literally like 12 and there were so many things wrong with it, but hopefully this is a little better and a little less OOC. 
> 
> If you're interested and want me to post the original, it follows the same sort of plot but is a little different, just let me know :)

**Chiron's point of view**

I was walking towards the big house when I spotted a young women in her late teens by Thalia's pine. I walked over to her and soon recognised her to be lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed to her and noticed she had been crying. "Is everything okay my lady?"

"No not really Chiron, and I came to ask for a favour," she said and I still heard a few sobs escape her mouth. I could tell it wounded her pride considerably to have to come here.

"Of course lady Artemis what is it?"

"I need to stay here for a while?" she said but it sounded like a question.

"Yes Artemis of course you can but if I'm not overstepping me boundaries, may I ask why?"

Then she ran off crying. I was deeply worried because if something had happened on Olympus that could cause another war the whole Earth could be in serious danger.

I decided to call Olympus (IMing was getting old now).

"Hello this is Olympus, Poseidon speaking."

"Hello, this is Chiron from camp half-blood I was just wondering if any of you knew anything about Artemis?"

"Actually I haven't seen her tonight, why?"

"She came to camp and asked to stay for a while. She was crying her eyes out," I told the sea god.

"Well her and Aphrodite had a row earlier over a throne or something but that's it really," then he stopped talking for a minute and it sounded like he was telling another god something, "hang on, Apollo wants to speak to you," then he passed the phone to the sun god.

"Chiron do you know where Artemis is?"

"Yes," I replied, "she's at camp half-blood."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." then Apollo hang up the phone.

I started trotting towards a large group of campers who were huddled around something or someone. I heard a few 'oh gods, what's wrong with her' and 'why's she so upset'.

I pushed through the crowd and saw the goddess of the hunt curled up crying on the floor. I gasped. This matter must be very serious.

"Artemis," I said trying to get her to sit up. But I couldn't get her to budge. She just clung on the grass harder every time I tried and then she started screaming. "My lady please, what troubles you?" I didn't get a reply just another scream. All of a sudden a large beam of sun hit the ground and all the nearby campers and I turned to avoid the light. As it died down Apollo appeared and walked over to me.

"Chiron where's my little sis?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. I didn't know what to tell him so I pointed to the goddess curled up on the grass. He gasped and ran to her side and tried to sit her up as I did. But failed.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis croaked.

"Sis, please I need to help you." Apollo begged to her.

Then Artemis jumped into a sitting position and threw her arms around Apollo welcoming him into a large hug. I figured she thought it was me trying to get her up again.

Apollo had a look of shock on his face at his normally so distant sister launching herself on him.

"Apollo," she said his name as if it was to comfort herself.

"Hey little sis." he replied still not breaking out of their hug. His tone got significantly lighter and a small smile played at his lips

_"My sis is real sad,_

_she is even giving hugs,_

_I am so awesome."_

Artemis sat in silence which didn't seem to be Apollo's desired haiku effect; as the playful smile vanished. I was expecting her to shove him away and claim that his poetry skills were horrendous. Even though I had a sinking suspicion that Artemis took solace in her brother's poems due to the light in her eyes as Apollo endlessly recited some of the worst poems I have ever heard.

"I don't want to be alone." she said it as a matter of fact.

"You'll never be alone lil' sis, you will always have me," he told her whilst wiping a tear of her pale face. Apollo's eyes were steel hard and it was seemingly taking all his strength not to get up and kill the person who had upset his sister.

"Aphrodite put a love potion on one of my hunters causing them to brake the vow and to fraternize with a boy!" Artemis spat out the word boy as though it was causing her pain to say it. "So I simply put Aphrodite back in her place. I have no idea what she told Zeus I did, but I'm certain she made it out to be a hundred times worse than it really was. Maybe she said I attacked her, disrupting the peace of Olympus or something. So I've been kicked off."

Apollo mumbled under his breath, it sounded strangely like 'dramatic cow'.

Artemis' tears had stopped and her moment of emotion was over. She sat up straight and gazed at Apollo with her eyes retaining their usual fire.

He them spoke back to her with a sympathetic tone, "What peace? The amount of times Zeus starts a fight with Poseidon over some trivial thing! Ares and Athena are constantly getting on each other backs! As always his  _darling_ Aphrodite is his favourite."

"Well they'll be a lot of moonless nights now." Artemis said. "I refuse to due my duties as an Olympian if I'm not treated like one." "There will be no moon at night now," Then Apollo paused. "And no sun at day." he finished.

"No Apollo you will got give this up for me," Artemis scolded him.

"I would die for you. You wont ever be alone, I will always be here for you," Apollo's voice lacked any of it's usual happy qualities. He was completely sincere. He then pulled her into another hug but she pushed him away light-heartedly and chucked. "Thank you… and don't call me little sis!"

I knew this would be a bad time for Olympus as those two forces needed to be constant and always work together in there cycle.

You can't have the sun without the moon or the moon without sun.

But what if you have neither?


	2. The original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original that I wrote of the previous chapter as someone has asked for it to be posted. Just as a warning this isn't as good and I wrote this before the titans curse was published and so they're all completely out of character, but I hope you can see improvements between this and the rewrite :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original that I wrote of the previous chapter as someone has asked for it to be posted. Just as a warning this isn't as good and I wrote this before the titans curse was published and so they're all completely out of character, but I hope you can see improvements between this and the rewrite :)

Chiron's pov

I was walking towards the big house when I spotted a young women in her late teens by Thalia's pine. I walked over to her and soon recognised her to be lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed to her and noticed she had been crying. "Is everything okay my lady?"

"No not really Chiron, and I came to ask for a favour," she said and I still heard a few sobs escape her mouth.

"Of course lady Artemis what is it?"

"I need to stay here for a while?" she said but it sounded like a question.

"Yes Artemis of course you can but may I ask why?"

Then she ran off crying. I was deeply worried because if something had happened on Olympus that could cause another war.

I decided to call Olympus (IMing was getting old now).

"Hello this is Olympus, Poseidon speaking."

"Hello, this is Chiron from camp half-blood I was just wondering if any of you knew anything about Artemis?"

"Actually I haven't seen her tonight, why?"

"She came to camp and asked to stay for a while. She was crying her eyes out," I told the sea god.

"Well her and Aphrodite had a row earlier over a throne or something but that's it really," then he stopped talking for a minute and it sounded like he was telling another god something. "hang on, Apollo wants to speak to you." then he passed the phone to the sun god.

"Chiron do you know where Artemis is?"

"Yes," I replied. "she's at camp half-blood."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." then Apollo hang up the phone.

I started trotting towards a large group of campers who were huddled around something or someone. I heard a few 'oh gods, what's wrong with her' and 'why's she so upset'.

I pushed through the crowd and saw the goddess of the hunt curled up crying on the floor. I gasped. This matter must be very serious.

"Artemis," I said trying to get her to sit up. But I couldn't get her to budge. She just clung on the grass harder every time I tried and then she started screaming. "My lady please, what troubles you?" I didn't get a reply just another scream. All of a sudden a large beam of sun hit the ground and all the nearby campers and I turned to avoid the light. As it died down Apollo appeared and walked over to me.

"Chiron where is my sister?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. I didn't know what to tell him so I pointed to the goddess curled up on the grass. He gasped and ran to her side and tried to sit her up as I did. But failed.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis croaked.

"Artemis, please I need to help you." Apollo begged to her.

Then Artemis jumped into a sitting position and threw her arms around Apollo welcoming him into a large hug. I figured she thought it was me trying to get her up again.

"Apollo," she said his name as if it was to comfort herself.

"Yes, Artemis?" he replied still not breaking out of their hug.

"I don't want to be alone." she said it as a matter of fact.

"You'll never be alone my sister, you will always have me," he told her whilst wiping a tear of her pale face.

"I accidentally sat on Aphrodite's throne and she told Zeus to kick me off Olympus, she probably made it sound ten times worse than it was and said something like I threatened her but Zeus did." Artemis told her brother, "And now I am not allowed back on. I don't know what to do brother? There will many moonless nights now." then she stopped for a while and sobbed into her twin's shirt. "and I don't want to be alone."

"There will be no moon at night now," Then Apollo paused. "And no sun at day." he finished.

"No Apollo you will got give this up for me," Artemis scolded him.

"My sister, I would die for you. You wont ever be alone, I will always be here for you" then he pulled lady Artemis into a massive hug.

I knew this would be very bad for Olympus. Not having Artemis' moonlight is extremely bad but having no sun is ten times worse.


End file.
